The Little Blue Hood
by Summer Jackson
Summary: When the curse is broken Ruby is reunited with her little sister, Sapphire, the other child of the moon. What happens when she meets the brother of Hook?
1. Chapter 1

Being awoken from the curse was one of the strangest sensations I have ever felt. It was nothing like changing form. I know what that feels like, trust me. The feeling I felt was relief.

Let me introduce myself, I am Sapphire. Well, at least in this world I am called that. Back home I'm known as Blue, little sister to little red riding hood.

When the curse was lifted I was in the best place I could have been, Granny's. I remember looking over to the counter and seeing a waitress looking at me and after a second I recognized her, "Red?"

"Blue." she said before running over and engulfing me in a hug. It had been 28 years since I remembered her and now the memories were all back.

I looked up at her, "How? How is this possible?"

"The curse. Regina and her curse." she whispered. I felt my eyes start to water as I clutched onto my big sister. After 28 years alone with no family I suddenly had one again.

"I can't believe this." I mumbled. The girl who gave me free food when I didn't have enough to pay was my forgotten sister. "What do we do now?" I asked her.

"I don't know... But I'm not leaving you." she said with a serious look on her face, "Not now. Not ever."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I changed a few details from the tv show but not too much. Just that most of the townspeople don't know that they are wolves.

"It's not much, but it's got enough room for both of us." Red said as I carried my one bag into my new home.

"It's perfect." I smiled as I sat in a chair.

"And this is your only bag?" she asked for probably the hundredth time.

"Yes." I repeated probably also for the hundredth time.

She nodded but I could tell she had other questions. "You know you have to tell me who you are. Who you are in Story Brooke."

"I told you my name is technically Sapphire here." I answered as I took some things out of my backpack.

"No, Blue, I mean what is your life like here. Where do you stay? Who are your friends? Whose your family?" she asked.

"Many places. Few people. And not present." I answered as vaguely as I possibly could.

"You're even a smart mouth here I can see." she smirked.

"Yep." I smiled as I pulled a leather jacket from my bag.

"You know I remember you." she said as I slid it on.

"Of course you do. The curse was broken." I responded.

"No. I remember you coming in at Granny's to get dinner except you tried to dine and dash." she smirked.

"I've never done that it must have been someone else." I lied. If she knew that was me she would put two and two together and figure out where I was for 28 years.

"No, Blue. It was you. I remember." she said sternly, "I caught you. I grabbed you by the arm as you walked out the door and pulled you back in. I was gonna call the sheriff but I looked in your eyes and saw something so I let you go."

"You saw something?" I asked forgetting I was denying I was there.

"Aha! So it was you!" she said happily.

"Damn it!" I mumbled.

"Blue, why were you stealing food?" she asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." I mumbled.

"You have to talk about it." she said raising her voice in frustration.

"No I don't." I said calmly.

She sighed and threw her hands in the air, "Fine. You win. Whatever."

"I didn't win. You're gonna try to find out anyway." I said truthfully. It might have been 28 years but Red still would still act like Red, overprotective to the point its annoying but only with me.

She rolled her eyes before getting excited, "Come on, I want you to meet someone."

"Who?" I asked.

"Henry."

"The mayor's kid? The Queen's kid!" I asked.

"Actually he's Emma's."

"What? How-"

"Long story. But he's motherless now that Emma is gone. So I am going to help David."

"David? As in Charming?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, Charming." she said.

"Okay." I sighed. This was so confusing.


	3. Chapter 3

We got to the town square where a hoard of people were yelling about their problems, "Hey, it's the hood sisters!" someone yelled suddenly. In a matter of seconds we were surrounded by angry civilians yelling about their issues.

"Why are they yelling at us?" I whispered to my sister.

"I guess being part of Snow Whites royal guard 28 years ago doesn't help much." she said back. I had totally forgotten about that. We were famous warriors back home, though no stranger knew how two girls fought off so many soldiers. Well, it's because it wasn't two girls. It was two wolves.

"What do we do?" I whispered to her.

"Uh, I'll handle it." she whispered back before yelling to the crowd what to do.

"You always were good in a crowd." I said once everyone had left us alone.

"Yeah, when they weren't trying to stab us with pitchforks. Listen to me, we can't let people know who we are, what we are. Just those who already do can know." she said looking me straight in the eye.

"I figured." I sighed.

"It's just too dangerous."

"I get it, but what about when it gets time to turn?" I asked.

She sighed, "We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

I nodded in understanding before turning around, "Is that Henry?" I asked.

"Yep thats the kid." she said.

"And he's not evil? Like the queen?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's good." She said as we walked over to him and Charming.

"Blue?" Charming asked in surprise.

"Hello, your majesty." I said with a smirk. Charming was like a big brother to me growing up.

"Blue, oh my god." He said as he gave me a hug.

"This is Henry I assume." I said as I let go of him.

"Yes, this is Henry, my grandson." he said.

"Hmm," I said looking at David, then Henry, then David again, "Weird."

"Trust me. I know." he said.

"Well anyway, Hi Henry I'm-" I started but he cut me off.

"The blue hood. Ruby's sister. Little Red Riding Hood's sister." he said quickly.

"You're a smart kid." I said to him.

"And you're a wolf teen." he said as if it meant nothing.

Eyes wide I stared at him before turning to my sister, "How does he know?" I asked.

"He read it in a book." she said.

"And he'll keep the secret?" I asked.

"I can hear you!" Henry interrupted, "And yes I'll keep you're secret."

I looked down at him and thought about it for a second, deciding wether to trust him or not but it seemed like I had no other choice, "Yeah, I guess I am a wolf teen."

"So, what's you're name here?" Henry asked.

"Sapphire." I said with a smile.

"I've never seen you at school." Henry said.

"That's because I'm in high school." I said quickly.

"No, I've seen all the high school students, you're not one of them." Henry said confused. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ruby give a look which I ignored.

"That's a mistake." I responded.

"But-" he started but I cut him off.

"So Charming, David, whatever people call you, what's the plan? Everyone's in a frenzy." I said looking around.

"I don't know yet but I'll figure it out." He said determined.

"Well that's reassuring." I said sarcastically.

"Always the comedian." Charming said rolling his eyes.

"I never change." I smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks had passed and wolfstime was coming. I was in the back of the diner making final touches on the fridge which would be my cage for the night. My sister would be in the other fridge next to me. I'm gonna admit I was afraid. With everything that happened in the past I was scared. Scared of what I would do when I changed. I grazed my hand over the door of the fridge.

"It's solid metal. We're not getting out." Red said from behind me.

"And if we do?" I asked not moving my eyes from the door.

"Hey look at me." Red said grabbing me by the shoulders so I would look her in the eyes, "We're not getting out."

Suddenly Charming came in, "Woah whats all this?"

"We're building cages." Red put simply.

"Wait, what?" he asked confused.

"It's the first wolfstime since the curse has been broken and we're getting ready." I said.

"I thought you two had it under control?" he asked.

"Yeah, 28 years ago. We may be rusty." I responded.

"Don't worry about it, David. We'll be fine." Red reassured as she went into her fridge and closed the door.

I looked at David wearily, "You don't look as sure as her." he said.

I sighed, "Just do me a favor tonight. Take Henry and lock all the doors. Don't come out till sunrise."

David nodded his head in understanding as I closed the door to my cage for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sapphire! Sapphire! Sapphire wake up!" I heard a voice say as I was shaken awake.

"What? What happened?" I was laying on the dirt of the Forrest. I looked up to see my sister, Granny, and David standing over me. That's when it hit me. Last night was wolfstime and I had gotten out, "No... No! I got out! Did I hurt someone?" I said in a panic.

"Shh. No, no ones dead." My sister said to me.

"No one you know of yet." I said eyes wide.

"Blue you didn't-" Charming started but I cut him off before he could get any further.

"Ruby, do you remember? Did you have control?" I asked my sister.

She sighed, "Yeah, I had control."

"And I didn't. Oh my god. Ruby, I killed someone!" I yelled.

"No we don't know that, Sapphire." she said sternly.

"We don't know that I didn't either." I spit back.

"Sapphire, I know you. You would never kill." Charming said.

"But the wolf would." I responded.

All of a sudden David's phone started to ring. The whole time he was talking I held my breath, "Someone's probably reporting a murder right now." I mumbled to myself.

David ended the call and walked back over to us, "Someone double parked their car so I've got to check it out on the way back." he explained. I let out a much needed breath.

"Come on." my sister said as she draped her jacket over my shoulder and walked with me to the car.


	6. Chapter 6

We got to the wharf and the first thing I smelt was all to familiar to me.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked.

"Don't you smell it... Blood." I answered before walking away from the group to look around. It was eerily quiet for a Tuesday morning. I had been to the wharf many times before and it was always hustling and bustling with fisher men and butchers. I followed the wretched smell of blood until I got to a bin. Curiously, I opened it before I let out a scream. Inside were decapitated bodies that could only be killed by a beast, a wolf.

"Sapphire! What's wrong?" I heard my sister say as she came up to me.

"I-I killed them. The wolf killed them." I whispered.

"What are you-" she started until she saw the bodies, "oh my god. David!"

"I killed them!" I cried.

"We don't know that-" Ruby tried to say.

"Then who did? I killed them Ruby! They're decapitated! Who else would do that?" I said as David examined the bodies.

"There's no proof that you did this, Blue." He said as he looked around, "I know you didn't do it. You're too good to kill."

"The wolfs not!" I yelled at him. And then without warning I took off into the Forrest. I couldn't deal with it. I had to get out of there. I ran at the speed of a wolf and let me tell you thats pretty damn fast. I ran and ran with no plan except to cross the Storybrooke borders. Once I passed them I would forget about this place's magic and the power of the wolf would be gone.

I could see the town limits sign in the distance and I was almost there. I was just yards away when I was tackled to the ground. I didn't know who had pounced on me but I should have been able to figure it out. My sister is the only being fast enough in the town to catch me. I fought back as hard as I could but she grabbed me by the shoulders and pinned me down.

"Let me go! Let me forget!" I cried as I continued to try and push her away.

"Blue! Blue! Stop it! You're not thinking straight!" she yelled to me.

I continued to push but could feel myself getting weaker and more out of breath until I was barely nudging her, "Please, Red, please." I begged.

"No, I just got you back. I'm not gonna lose you again." she said sternly and from there I just broke down. I couldn't handle it. I wanted to just curl up in a ball and die right there.

My sister sat up and pulled me into a hug, "Shh. It's gonna be okay. I promise you, It's gonna be okay." I don't know how long we sat there but it was long enough for the others to get to where we were by car.

"Did she pass the line?" David asked startling the both of us.

"No. Almost, but no." Red replied as I held onto her.

David kneeled down and whispered to my sister, "What time does Wolfstime start?" but I still heard with my acute hearing

"Midnight." she said.

I turned to David, "You've got to lock me up. The freezer didn't work maybe a jail cell will.

David sighed, "Okay."

We got to the Sheriff's Department at 10:30 and standing out front was a giant mob chanting in unison, "Kill the wolves! Kill the hoods!"

"Oh my god. They figured it out." Red whispered.

"How?" I asked.

"I don't know." she responded.

"We need to get you two inside now." Granny said.

"How? The door is surrounded." Red asked.

"The front door." David corrected.

"Come on. This way." David said as we followed him down the back alley of the Sheriff's department. We finally got to the door and stumbled in. I quickly ran to the single jail cell in the room and locked myself in, "You still have an hour Sapphire."

I looked through the bars at the three of them, "I'm not gonna take any chances." At that moment a door opened and a man with grey hair wearing a suit came in. It took me a second but I recognized him as Charming's fake father.

"Oh look, if it isn't the two beasts."

"Get out!" David yelled imeadiatly but he just ignored him.

"So which one of you is the actual murder? I would assume you." He said pointing at me, "After all you're in a cage, just like a dog should be." I heard a low growl begin in my sisters throat. He walked over to the cell I was in and stood at the door, "You should be dead right now. Don't worry putting animals down is painle-" before he could even finish his sentence my sisters hand was around his throat pushing him to the wall, "Get out!" she growled at him and thankfully for him he listened. One more word and she would have ripped out his tongue.

"Are you okay?" she asked me once he was gone.

"Yeah, just peachy." I said sarcastically. Suddenly banging was heard on the doors.

"The mobs coming. They're breaking in." Granny said as she looked out the window.

David quickly ran over to the cell and unlocked it, "Come on, let's go."

"Where? No one in town trusts me." I responded.

"One person does... Belle." My sister said.


	7. Chapter 7

We got to the library unseen, "Hey Belle. We need to borrow this place for the night." Red said as we walked.

"Of course, but what for?" she asked confused.

My sister gave an unsure glance around before telling her, "It's wolfstime and we need a safe place to lock Blue up."

For a second I doubted what her answer would be but still she responded, "Of course."

They chained me up to a book case before Granny and David went out to look for the murderer. It still didn't make sense though. I knew for a fact I was the murderer. The wolf was the murderer.

I had only 5 minutes before wolfstime began and I was worried to say the least.

"They'll hold you." my sister tried to reassure me.

"And if they don't?" I asked as I examined the restraints.

"I'll stop you." she replied as she sat down on one of the tables. I nodded slowly and looked around.

"3 minutes left." Belle said as she looked at the clock.

Suddenly I heard footsteps coming toward the library, "Ruby! They're coming!"

"Barricade the doors!" she commanded Belle who listened. Thats when I made my decision. Right off the top of my head. I grabbed the key to the chains and unlocked myself.

"Blue, what are you doing?" Belle asked. My sister was in the other room locking the doors.

"They want to kill a wolf. I'm gonna let them." I put simply before running out the door and through the mob.

"Get her! Kill the beast!" The mob screamed as they cornered me. I felt myself get tired but not the type of tired that makes you sleep. It was the type that makes me turn. And then after just a few seconds I was out.

Ruby's P.O.V.

"Ruby! Ruby!" Belle yelled from the room next to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I came in the other room. I thought the mob had gotten in.

"Sapphire. She ran away. She's gonna surrender herself to the mob." she said worriedly.

"What? No! They'll kill her!" I said in shock.

"That's what she wants." Belle said.

"How long till wolfstime?" I asked Belle.

"Two minutes." She said as she checked the clock.

"I've got to find her before she changes." I said as I ran out the door.

The mob was nowhere in sight but I picked up on my sisters scent not to far away. I ran as fast as I could toward it but when I got there she was surrounded. I could see her begin to morph and then I felt myself do the same. She started growling viciously proving she was not in control.

"Kill it!" someone screamed and from there it happened too fast. She lunged at them but before anything could happen a shot went off from a gun and she fell to the ground. I ran through the crowd howling at them and trying to get to her but when I did she was lying on her side with a bullet through her shoulder blade.

"Stop! Stop! Don't shoot them!" Someone screamed that I noticed to be David, "Don't shoot!"

"Move out of the way, David!" people in the crowd yelled but he stood in front of me.

"No, wait! Listen to me! They didn't kill anyone! It was him!" he pointed to his father who I then realized was the one who shot blue.

"Stop lying David and let Justice be served!" he said pushing him aside.

"No!" David said before stepping in his way again, "I won't let you spill anymore innocent blood. Listen, this man murdered those men at the wharf and tried to frame the sisters out of cold blood."

"You have no proof!" he yelled to Charming.

"I do," David said as he pulled out two cloaks, "These are what keeps them from turning and we found them in his car. It was all planned." he said to the crowd.

Charming's father slowly backed away before turning and making a run for it. Instead of following him, David came and draped my hood over me and then my sister. Suddenly we were morphed back into humans and I could stand up.

"Thank you, David." I said. And then I heard a groan from the ground, "Blue!" I said remembering the bullet. I quickly kneeled down as a puddle of blood slowly surrounded her. I put pressure on the wound as someone called an ambulance. "David go find him. I've got her." I said. Reluctantly Charming nodded and ran off. Only a few minutes later my sister and I were at the hospital. They forced me to leave the room as Dr. Whale took the bullet out. When it was over and I was able to go in she was barely awake.

"Blue, Oh my god, you could've killed yourself." I said taking her hand.

"I'm sorry." she whispered in a raspy voice.

I sighed, "It's okay. Just get some rest."

"Ruby, I remember." she said.

"Remember? Remember what?" I asked.

"The wolf... I have control of the wolf again." she smiled.

I sighed, "Thank god. Now get some sleep."

"Good night." she said closing her eyes.

"Good night, Blue."


	8. Chapter 8

"So where are we going today?" I asked my sister as I took a bite out of an apple.

"Nowhere if you keep talking with your mouthful." she said as she playfully nudged me.

I took another bite and responded, "Well sucks for you because I'm not gonna stop."

"You know you've been alive for more then 40 years now technically. You would think you would have learned some manners by now." she said.

"Well, you know what they say. I'm young at heart... And in body I guess." I said flashing a smile.

"Whatever," she said rolling her eyes with a smile, "We're going to the hospital to visit Belle."

"Belle? Does she have her memories back?" I asked.

"No, but I'm gonna bring her some books. They might jog her memories."

"Didn't you try that? Then it resulted in her going crazy about magic and Mr. Gold?"

"Well, yeah, but I'm gonna try again." she sighed.

"Okay, whatever." I said as we grabbed our coats and walked out the door. As we walked down the street I got a few strange glances.

"Don't pay attention to them." my sister said as we continued down the street.

"How am I not supposed to pay attention? They may not have pitchforks but they still want to kill me."

"They don't want to kill you. They're just..." she trailed off.

"Afraid, scared, terrified of the wolf?" I answered for her.

"No, just not used to us." she said back.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. I just th-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because at that second I bumped into someone and tripped. My heightened reflexes let me catch myself but the person I bumped into fell to the ground.

"Oh my god. I'm sorry, are you ok? Wait... Belle?" I said in shock. She was wearing a short dress and by short I mean SHORT. It didn't make sense Belle would never wear clothes like that.

"The names Lacy. And next time watch where your going or you'll be the one on the ground." she said before walking away. I was too shocked to respond so I looked at my sister who was just as confused.

"I'm going out." I called to my sister who was working in the diner.

"Wait. Wait. Where are you going?" She asked.

"Not sure yet. This diner is making me depressed, though." I said as I grabbed my coat.

"Fine, just be careful." she said as I walked out the door.

As I walked down the road people gave me the same looks they always did. Some of them with hate and worse some with fear. I tried to ignore it but it gnawed at me forcing me to look around at the townspeople's faces.

As I continued walking I was taken deep into thought and then brought back by the sound of arguing. When I looked up to see where I was I realized no one was around. The arguing continued and then it stopped and turned into screaming. I looked around until I picked up on a scent... Blood. I quickly followed it for about a mile until I reached a dark alley. The screaming was audible enough for a human to hear it now. Without thought I ran down the alley at wolf speed and in just a second I was standing in front of Belle, Mr. Gold, and a boy around my age.

Mr. Gold stood over the boy as he hit him with his cane. "Stop!" I yelled at him but he didn't listen. I took a step forward but Belle grabbed me.

"Belle, let go of me." I said as Gold continued to hit the boy. I could easily overpower her but I didn't want to hurt her.

"How many times do I have to tell you? The names Lacy!" she said before slapping me across the face.

I looked up at her in shock before I responded, "You're right. You're not Belle." I said before using my wolf strength to knock her out. I looked back over to Gold who had finally realized what was happening. He came at me with his cane raised in the air but as he swung down I caught it and broke it in half, "Get out of here, Gold!" I yelled at him.

"How dare you hurt Belle!" he yelled at me.

"That's not Belle! Not anymore!" I yelled back, "Now take her and leave!" Gold came up to me with anger but didn't dare do anything. If he did he wouldn't be able to beat me. He took Belle and walked away.

As I watched him walk away I heard a groan reminding me about the boy. I ran over and crouched down next to him.

"It's gonna be okay. I'm calling an ambulance." I said as I pulled out my phone but he grabbed my hand weakly.

"No." he whispered.

"What? You're hurt! I have to call 911." I said confused.

"No," he repeated, "Please."

I don't know what it was at that second that hit me, but something made me listen to him. "Okay," I agreed, "But we've got to get you out of here. Just don't be afraid." I said as I took a breath and then I morphed.

I expected him to look at me with fear but he didn't. He looked at me with something I couldn't understand. He got on my back slowly as if he thought I was gonna break under his weight but once he was on I took off at an unimaginable speed until I reached Granny's.

He slowly got off but then fell to the ground. My fur was stained with blood. I had to get him help. I quickly morphed back into my human form, "You're a werewolf?" he asked in amazement. I gave him a confused look. Everyone in town knew I was werewolf. Gossip is big in Storybrooke.

"Uh yeah. I am." I said, "But we've got to get you inside. C'mon." I said as I helped him stand up with the support of my shoulder. The lights on inside were off showing it was closed. I pounded on the door, "Ruby! Ruby!" I yelled. After a few seconds the lights turned on and she opened the door, "Sapphire, where were you? It's been hours."

"Saving him." I said as I pulled him through the door.

"Oh my god!" she said as she saw the bloody boy.

"Yeah, I know." I mumbled as I dragged him in.


	9. Chapter 9

"We need to call 911." Ruby said as she pulled out her phone.

"No." I said grabbing it.

"What? Why?" she asked confused.

"I- I don't know but we can't." I said as I laid him down on the counter top.

"Blue, you're not making sense." she said, "Who even is this guy."

"I don't know but we need to help him." I said as I looked at his cut. It wasn't too big, I had dealt with worse before the curse. I got some water and cleaned up the wound before grabbing some gauze from the first aid kit and wrapping it up.

"Thank you." he whispered weakly.

"What's your name?" I asked curiously.

"Adam."

"Adam, do you have family we could call?" Red asked.

"No family here." he said as he slowly sat up, "Thank you for saving me."

"No problem." I said as I sat down. Something wasn't right about this guy and I was determined to find out what, "Why couldn't you go to the hospital?" I asked.

"It's kind of a personal thing." he replied simply.

"Uh huh." I said before grabbing a kitchen knife and pressing it to his neck, "Wanna tell me the real reason now?" I asked.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Red yelled at me.

"He's hiding something. Can't you see that?" I said, "Now tell me, what are you hiding?"

"I swear nothing." He said backing away from the knife but I followed and kept it to his throat. And then the lights turned off and I could feel the pressure of his neck to the knife ease. He was gone.

"Blue?! Are you okay?!" My sister yelled.

"Yeah, I'm fine but he's-" suddenly I felt something puncture my arm lightly. Just enough to break the skin and then I passed out.

I woke up to a bright light being shinned in my face, "Time to wake up." A voice said softly but yet eerily. As my eyes adjusted to the light I was able to look around. I was laying on a metal bed with my arms and legs strapped down. Standing over me was an African american lady who I recognized to be Neal's fiance.

"Where am I?" I asked as I pulled against my restraints.

"There's no point in struggling. Those restraints will keep anything down, even a werewolf." she smiled.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled at her.

"Experimenting." she put simply as she hooked me up to some sort of machine.

"Where's my sister?" I asked suddenly remembering she was in the diner with me.

"Well, that's strange. You actually have emotion." She said confused.

"No shit I do! Where is she?!" I yelled.

"She's safe. We only needed one of you." she sighed as a man came in. I realized he was the stranger who came to town when Belle lost her memory.

"I don't know how I feel about hurting a kid. She can't be older than 16." he said as he pressed some buttons on the machine.

"She's older then 16. Much older." she tried to reassure him but he still gave an unsure look.

"What are you doing?" I asked as they attached wires to me.

"I told you, experimenting." she smirked.

"Experimenting what?" I growled.

"This machine. It's supposed to take away your magic, you're ability to morph." she said with a spine chilling grin.

"What? Take away my powers? No magic is strong enough to do that you idiot!" I yelled at her.

"Oh no, not magic... Science." she smirked before pressing a button and letting excruciating pain go through my body. I started to scream but my voice wouldn't work. I was being electrocuted. I don't know how long the pain went on for, I lost track of time. But when it stopped I was left breathless.

"Why? Why not just kill me?" I whispered.

"Kill you? I'm saving you." she said with an evil grin and pressing the button again.


End file.
